talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina Kittycat
Katerina Kittycat is a female white tabby kitten who is one of the main characters of Daniel Tiger’s neighborhood as well as one of the main star characters of The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends. She is one of Daniel Tiger’s (and Talking Ginger’s) closest friends (and girlfriend). Appearance Katerina is a young white tabby kitten with green eyes and a light pink nose and inner ears. She usually wears a light green and dark green-length dress with 3 yellow-orange buttons, a light green bow in her fur, a pale yellow camisole, green panties, white ankle-high socks and white and green sneakers with yellow colored laces. it has been stated that she looks like a younger version of Talking Angela, which is why she is always getting mistaken for her, to her dismay. Personality Katerina is overall a kind-hearted and sweet person who loves to play and help out with others. she loves to make friends and is always in on having fun. She is into ballet and likes to dress up and play pretend, and help out others. Katerina dose however, have a more stubborn side, such as when somebody ticks her off or she gets upset because of things not going her way, or like the fact she is in a constant state of fear and trauma of being mistaken for Angela all the time. She also can be indecisive, like trying to decide who she will be with once and for all between Daniel and Ginger as her true love. she often has a habit of saying “Meow Meow” throughout her sentences, which is a little too much for her as other cats don’t meow like that. Trivia * Katerina has a habit of/tendacy to say “meow” alot in her sentances. even though she is a cat, other cat characters don’t say meow like katerina and her mother, henrietta do. * Katerina and Ginger were born exactly a month apart from each other: Ginger was born 4/8/10 and katerina was born a month later on 5/8/10. * Katerina and Angela look so similar to each other, which is why she seems to almost always get mistaken for her by the towns people, much to her dismay. ** ironically, her mother looks even more like Angela than she dose, yet she hasen’t been seen getting mistaken for her unlike Katerina. *** one of the things Katerina dreams of is becoming a ballerina. *** Katerina lives right next door to O the Owl and seems to share a special bond with him (not in the same way she has a romantic bond with Daniel/Ginger, but has a sibling-like bond with o). *** Together, Katerina and Daniel make up “'Danielrina/Kateraniel'”. **** if you put her with ginger instead, you get “'Gingerrina/Kateringer'”, though she seems to love daniel a bit more than ginger because of the fact they’ve known each other longer than she has known ginger. *** katerina dose not get along well with angela most of the time due to the fact that she is always getting mistsken for her and because angela can’t seem to get her issues under control when they do happen. *** Although they are not related by blood, Katerina and Daniel might be distantly related to one another, due to the fact that they are in the same genus (in the cat family). **** this means that she could be related to other cat characters, including her ”lookalike”, Angela. ***** Katerina is an only child, but it has been stated before that she would’t mind having a little brother or sister if that ever happend. she thinks that Margaret is like a sister to her as she is seen helping her more than Daniel. ***** Katerina seems to be a tad bit more caring to others than Daniel, such as when she pointed out that baby Margaret was upset after Daniel took her rattle while playing superheroes, and eventually Daniel agreed with Katerina to give it back, which greatly annoyed disappointed him. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Kittens Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Kittycat Family Category:Juveniles